Fort Mercer (Mission)
Fort Mercer is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info While Landon Ricketts was heading towards Gold Town, seeking to enlist the aid of the cavalry, Jack Marston and Nastas were escaping from the jail in the Plata Grande Mine via separate paths. The two now meet up again after exiting the mine into the courtyard of Fort Mercer. A Gatling gun has them pinned down and Nastas plans to draw the gunner's fire while Jack finds a way into the fort. Walkthrough Mission Objectives *Find a way out of the courtyard and into the fort. *Take out all enemies while working through the fort. *Attract Captain Espizona's attention. *Kill Espizona. Mission Details A shop screen is presented at the start of the mission with several items that are available for the first time (full details below). Among these is the shotgun known as Double-action Shotgun. After exiting the shop screen and choosing weapons for the level, a cutscene shows Nastas and Jack pinned down by the Gatling gun. Nastas says he'll try to draw the enemies' fire and tells Jack to find a way into the fort. As the player takes control of Jack, he is in immediate danger, both from the Gatling gun and from a soldier in a balcony to the left. Other soldiers are all around the area and all of them will respawn a few times if killed. After taking out the soldier in the balcony, the player must climb the boxes under the balcony then jump and grab the edge of the balcony to enter the fort through the window. The soldier that was killed on the balcony will drop a medicine which can help make up for any gunshots suffered during the climb. There is a hole in the floor on the far side of the room that the player must drop down. On the first floor there are three enemies in the garden. After dispatching them, proceed through the room and down the hallway that leads outside. Four more enemies are in the outside area that leads upwards towards an opening in the wall. Drop down through the opening. Continue working around towards the front of the fort, eliminating several waves of enemies along the way. At two points, obstructions will block the way, but with a convenient barrel of TNT in each that can be shot to clear a path. After reaching the front of the fort, a door to the courtyard will open up and a flight of stairs will lead up to the Gatling gun. Medicine is available at the base of the stairs. Two enemies are protecting the area where the gun is mounted and additional enemies will continue to respawn in the courtyard, some of whom will make their way up the stairs and the ladder. Although the gun area is not well protected, the player can mount the Gatling gun for a short while in order to get Espizona to appear. Alternately, if the player exits into the courtyard, Espizona will appear after a certain number of enemies have been killed. A cutscene shows Espizona leading Nastas. He throws Nastas to the ground, stomps on his back, and says: "Revenge shall be mine!" The player can now attack Captain Espizona with the Gatling gun or other weapons. Since Espizona attacks with a shotgun with explosive bullets, the Gatling gun is a dangerous place to be. Going down the stairs will cause Espizona to come towards the front of the fort and the player can fire at him from inside, ducking back behind the crates when a bright flash of light indicates that Espizona is about to fire. Alternately, the player can move around the courtyard, keeping Espizona at a distance and ducking behind walls when he fires his shotgun. Espizona is especially vulnerable to fire immediately after firing his shotgun. Once Espizona is killed, a cutscene plays showing Jack approaching the dying Nastas. He tells Jack that he has done well, but that Allende is still alive. A train whistle sounds, indicating that Allende is trying to escape. After Nastas dies, Jack takes the warrior's knife and stabs it into Espizona's back, saying: "Our people now shall know of your courage, Nastas." The mission then ends. Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *Nastas dies (in the opening section). Mission Bosses *Captain Espizona New Game Elements Introduced None! Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Captain Espizona - $700 *Increase maximum health(good rating) *Showdown Mode character: Espi(excellent rating) Shop The shop interface at the start of the mission provides the following items for sale: *Bloody Rock (Unlocks Hassun as a playable character in Showdown Mode) *Dreamcatcher (Unlocks Brumas the Bear as a playable character in Showdown Mode) *Dynamite (As a weapon) *Gold Fillings (Unlocks Cesar Degmuzan's journal page) *Gold Nugget (Unlocks Fallen Creek as a Showdown Mode stage) *Keys (Unlocks Raul Zubieta's journal page) *Barrel (Unlocks Cooper Red as a playable character in Showdown Mode) *Necklace (Unlocks Shadow Wolf's journal page) *Ore Cart (Unlocks Plata Grande as a Showdown Mode stage) *Old Pipe (Unlocks Woody Sunshine as a playable character in Showdown Mode) *Double-action Shotgun (As a weapon) *White Flag (Unlocks Shelby Bancroft's journal page) Bonus Mode When this mission is performed in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to get a money of at least $300. Successfully completing this objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with the "Beat the Bullet" cheat. Trivia *Nastas's dead is mentioned in Edgar Rose's Journal and his pages can be unlocked prior to this mission, serving as a spoiler. See more: Fort Mercer (Mission) Dialogues. Gallery Nastas.jpg|This Indian fella DIED! In this level. Category:Missions Category:Battles Category:RDR Category:Levels